Mío
by DanyNeko
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 13 de BeyBlade Metal Fusion. BeyBlade no me pertenece. Esta historia contiene yaoi (BL) si no te agrada la categoria abstente a leerlo y si no, disfrutenlo Strayshipping (Kyouya x Ginga) One-shot


**Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertence, si no a su respectivo autor**

 **.**

 **Este fic es yaoi, quedan avisados**

 **.**

 **Espero que os guste n.n**

Le estaba agradecido por haberme salvado de esa oscuridad que llenó mi corazón luego de sufrir todo lo que esa sabandija de Doji me lanzó. Por eso no iba a dejarlo luchar solo, no a mi Ginga.

Porque sí, Ginga era mío. Mío para ser mi rival, mío para ayudarme a ser mejor persona, mío para admirarlo como blader y como ser humano… Mío para quererlo así fuese en silencio por ahora.

Luego de vencer al tonto 1 y al tonto 2 fácilmente con mi Leone corrí para alcanzarlo, la vez pasada el estúpido de Doji había dejado caer un armatoste gigante solo para no ser perseguido, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a Ginga, sin embargo el edificio empezó a temblar de un momento a otro ─estas no pueden ser buenas noticias ─murmuré a la espera de que el temblor pasara un poco, en ese transcurso Benkei, Madoka y Kenta me alcanzaron así que seguimos hasta el último piso donde se supone estaba mi pelirrojo.

El salón era un comedor, o eso había sido en sus buenos tiempos. Estaba totalmente destruido y se notaban señas de un enfrentamiento bey por todos lados. Ginga no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Doji.

No fue difícil seguirles la pista, su rastro nos llevó a la azotea; justo cuando iba a dar vuelta en una pared escuché por lo bajo un gruñido de su voz ─ ¡Ginga! ─si Doji le ponía una mano encima se las vería conmigo… ya de por sí tenía asuntos que arreglar con ese engreído de traje barato y pelo de puercoespín.

Cuando logramos visualizarlo me alivié de que estuviera bien pero estaba muy serio, en pose de lanzamiento, mirando hacia un chico muy extraño. Tenía el pelo blanco, corto, con una parte pintada de rojo; sus ojos pequeños eran amarillos y parecían destellar con locura -no eran para nada como los hermosos ojos dorados de mi Ginga- estaba envasado al vacío en cuero y usaba una gabardina blanca amarrada al cuello como una capa; su piel era algo más bronceada que la mía y no parecía tener más de 14 o 15 años, como nosotros.

─Hay… una especie de fuerza alrededor de él ─Madoka tenía razón, una extraña aura morada y siniestra rodeaba al rarito aquel y no me daba muy buena espina… ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué tenía que ver con Ginga?

.

Doji salió de la nada, echándonos un cuento sobre LDrago, 'el bey prohibido' y ese chico "Ryuuga" en los que Ginga estaba tan interesado.

─Voy a derrotarte, todo mi entrenamiento y practica me han preparado para este momento ─le decía Ginga al chico ese ─no te equivoques, te voy a derrotar y luego me llevaré a L Drago ─ " _¿acaso Ginga quería ese bey prohibido? ¿Por qué? Creí que tenía un lazo especial con Pegasus_ " el espíritu de Ginga brillaba con fulgor, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él… pero había algo en su mirada.. que había cambiado.

Doji empezó a murmurar algo sobre que Ginga había hecho que Ryuuga se recuperara y no sé qué tonterías de sus siniestros planes ─creo que te estas adelantando a los hechos.

─Sí, tu primer plan debería ser ocuparte de nosotros ─me apoyó Benkei.

Doji se dio la vuelta para mirarnos como si no importase nuestra presencia allí y nos soltó un cuento sobre los beys en la historia y su fuerza capaz de moldear la naturaleza y crear desastres ─ ¿existe tanto poder dentro de nuestros beys? ─Doji confirmó mis palabras y luego empezó a fanfarronear sobre que L Drago era el bey más poderoso de todos a lo que el peliblanco aquel afirmó que siendo 'elegido' por ese bey, era el blader más fuerte del mundo.

─Solo crees que eres el más fuerte amigo, no me hagas reír ─Ginga no perdía su postura ni su expresión ─ ¿ahora qué?

De la nada algo enorme emanó del agua frente a nosotros ─miren ─señalé, era un gran BeyStadium. Una plataforma lo conectó con la azotea. Aquel fanfarrón de ojos amarillos saltó hacia allá y retó a Ginga a pelear. Por supuesto, mi Ginga no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacía allí.

El cielo estaba oscuro y los rayos caían cada dos por tres. Corrimos hacia el borde del BeyStadium para ver mejor la batalla, ya quería que mi Ginga le diera una paliza a ese hablador… no me gustaba la forma en que el tal Ryuuga lo miraba.

─No dejaré que uses a L Drago para realizar tus planes ─amenazó Ginga, Ryuuga no le tomó importancia y volvió a insistirle para pelear ─3… 2… 1 ¡Let it rip! ─un rayo calló justo cuando los beys fueron lanzado por lo que tuve que cubrirme un poco la vista.

La batalla comenzó, me sorprendí cuando fue Pegasus el primero en ser mandado a volar ─claro, podría funcionar ─expresé en cuanto descubrí lo que mi Ginga pretendía al dejar que su bey se llevara aquel impacto, simplemente quería que Pegasus alcanzara su máxima rotación ─ ¡No es posible! ─pero lo que me dejó boquiabierto fue el hecho de que L Drago lo embistiera de frente y desde el sentido contrario con la mayor facilidad. El choque fue limpio y mando a Pegasus de nuevo al aire, pero… ─ ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

─L Drago se puso en el camino de Pegasus desde la dirección opuesta ─resaltó Kenta.

─Eso es imposible ─dijo Benkei ─cuando dos beys chocan generalmente hacen esto ─movió sus dedos en espiral, en dirección a las manecillas del reloj.

─Esperen un segundo ─Madoka se puso a analizarlo ─claro, lo sabía.. Oigan, miren esto ─me acerqué al a chica para ver lo que había averiguado con su computadora ─normalmente los beys giran a la derecha y, mientras no choquen entre sí en el estadio circulan hacia la derecha, así que cuando combaten ambos siguen el mismo curso mientras se persiguen ¿entienden? ─eso lo sabía cualquier blader pero ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entonces con L Drago? ─pero miren ese bey chicos ¡está girando hacia la izquierda! ─declaró ella.

¿Eso era posible? ─Pues yo jamás supe que un bey hiciera eso ─dije firme.

─Pero esto no miente, es solo que gira muy rápido para verlo a simple vista ─afirmó ella. Doji solo confirmó eso con su pedantería regular, afirmando que aquella facultad reconocía al bey como prohibido.

─ ¿Qué pasaría si un bey que gira hacia la derecha y un bey que gira hacia la izquierda se enfrentan? ─nos planteó Doji.

─La velocidad de rotación aumentaría ─respondió la mecánica ─haciendo que la fuerza del ataque, al momento del impacto fuera increíblemente fuerte.

Fuera de tecnicismos, eso también significaba que… ─y también, puede llegar hasta el bey que fue golpeado desde la dirección opuesta, anulando la posibilidad de escapar ─Ginga estaba en medio de una batalla muy seria, con tantos factores en su contra. Pegasus fue rechazado una y otra… y otra vez.

Ryuuga seguía fanfarroneando sobre su raro bey. Hubo un nuevo choque y la onda expansiva que rechazó a Pegasus arrojó a Ginga al borde de la plataforma. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de ir hacía él ─no lo entiendo, Pegasus es un bey de ataque, no debería doblegarse tan fácil ─no podía, Ginga no podía perder ante un sujeto tan extraño.

─ ¿Pero cómo es que Ginga está recibiendo semejante paliza? ─planteó Benkei.

─Debido a esto ─irrumpió Madoka ─los tres dragones en la rueda central y tres hojas en la rueda metálica: al momento del impacto eso despliega una increíble lluvia de ataques.

Ginga estaba de nuevo en pie pero Pegasus había recibido mucho daño y una nueva onda expansiva lo regresó al piso.

Doji se burló de él…. yo, no podía dejar que lo trataran así ─ ¡No, estoy bien! ─me sorprendió esa voluntad de continuar ─Pegasus y yo no vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente ─cada momento a su lado solo me hacía quererlo más, toda esa energía, todo ese valor… ese era mi Ginga ─a pesar de todo debo derrotarlo, debo detener a Ryuuga aquí y ahora ─debería decir algo,, animarlo como lo hace Kenta pero… ahora mismo no sabría qué decir.

─ ¡Ataca Pegasus! ─Pegasus embistió de frente a L Drago. Ryuuga le dijo que se precipitaba a su derrota ─ ¡Pues no lo creo, resistiré cualquier ataque que quieras lanzarme! ─afirmó mi pelirrojo, pero Pegasus fue mandado al aire una vez más.

Ryuuga siguió provocándolo mientras no permitía que Pegasus tocara el suelo, haciendo que su L Drago lo mantuviera en rebote constante sin poder recuperarse.

─Eso no es bueno ─dijo Benkei. Pero había algo en Pegasus… había algo que…

─ ¡Oigan, vean eso! ─señalé, Pegasus parecía girar más rápido ─eh visto eso antes… ¡Eso es! ─así fue como peleó Ginga conmigo en nuestra última batalla.

─Es la estrategia que usó al combatir contra ti ─afirmó Madoka.

─Está usando el poder de su oponente ─aclaró Benkei ─Pegasus está aumentando su velocidad de rotación.

─Ahora Pegasus, Maniobra Especial: Ataque Explosivo Pegaso ─mandó mi Ginga.

Quiero re-afirmar lo que dije antes ¡ese chico era un lunático! Su sonrisa, su expresión, sus ojos lo afirmaban: había un destello carmín opacando su mirada ─desata tu maldad ─susurró y el ataque de Pegasus fue rechazado como si nada antes de llevarlo hacia arriba… ¡L Drago ahora estaba aprisionando a Pegasus!

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡Ese fenómeno no podía ser tan fuerte, no era posible!

─Al momento del impacto con su oponente, L Drago usa su oscuro y secreto poder para absorber la fuerza de su oponente.

─ ¿Ese bey puede hacer tanto? ─ " _enserio un solo bey podía contener tantas cosas_ "

Eso significa que cada vez que Pegasus atacaba solo le daba su poder a L Drago. Ryuuga solo seguía fanfarroneando y provocando a Ginga.

Algo en los ojos de Ginga cambió en ese momento. Ryuuga empezó a denigrarlo, a desvalorarlo y a burlarse de él. Su L Drago siguió atacando a Pegasus hasta que volvió a tumbar a Ginga ─tranquilos, está bien ─debía mantener a ese trio en calma para que no irrumpieran en la batalla pero hasta a mí mismo me estaba costando no correr a su lado para sostenerlo en brazos… quería protegerlo de ese imbécil de Ryuuga.

Doji le dijo a Ryuuga que acabara. L Drago volvió a hacer rebotar a Pegasus sin descanso, puede ver como su rueda central estaba siendo fragmentada de a poco. Ginga estaba de rodillas, llamando a su herido bey. Apreté los puños ante eso, nadie tenía el derecho de poner a mi Ginga en tal situación.

─No ha acabado aun ─gritó ese lunático ─levántate Ginga, no eh terminado contigo, ni siquiera estoy cerca. Levántate y combate, de pie… ¡Diviérteme como solo tú lo haces! ─quise ir y darle una paliza a ese cretino desquiciado, Ginga no era el bufón de nadie ¡Mi Ginga no era juguete de un desequilibrado fanfarrón como ese tal Ryuuga!

Ginga estaba perdiendo su ánimo de siempre, no sabía que hacer ¡tenía que haber una forma de poder ayudarlo!… como él me había ayudado antes.

La fuerza de L Drago casi saca a Ginga de la plataforma. Sentí su grito resonar en mi pecho por lo que corrí a auxiliarlo sin importarme interferir en su batalla pero…

─Estoy bien ─nos detuvo, esforzándose para estabilizarse de nuevo en la plataforma.

─Es demasiado poderoso ─tuve que admitir, que ese bey prohibido era especial por una razón. No quería ver que lastimaran a mi Ginga… ¿lo mejor sería detener esa batalla?

─Demasiado poderoso incluso para ti Ginga ─añadió Benkei.

─Ni siquiera eres una amenaza… ve a pedirle un nuevo bey a tu papi mi amigo ─siguió molestándolo Ryuuga, aunque en ese momento algo cambió en mi dulce pelirrojo ─aunque debo admitir que siempre supe que tu viejo padre y su bey eran de segundo nivel ─ ¿su padre? ¿Ryuuga tenía algo que ver con la familia de Ginga?

Me di cuenta que la expresión de Ginga cambió en ese momento, parecía que algo en él se había… roto.

─ ¿Qué… qué dijiste? ─empezó a gruñir por lo bajo ─creo que no te escuché muy bien ─definitivamente algo le había pasado, sus bellos ojos ámbares ahora parecían rojos de ira ─solo dilo una vez más, solo búrlate de mi padre de nuevo y vas a pagarlo muy caro por eso ─prácticamente podía ver la furia y el odio turbar el espíritu de Ginga ¡¿Qué diablos le había hecho Ryuuga?!... Ese no era mi Ginga…

─Lo diré cientos de veces. Tu padre no tenía talento ─ ¿tanto le tocaba a Ginga que hablaran de su padre? Nunca pensé que fuera la clase de chico hogareño, con eso de que viaja por el país… en ese momento entendí que había mucho de mi Ginga que no sabía ─si el papá no tiene suficiente fuerza ¿cómo creen que va a ser el hijo? ¡Igual, así que arrástrate a mis pies como tu padre lo hizo!

En ese momento Ginga explotó. Literalmente, su ira parecía estar al máximo, incluso Pegasus empezó a girar más rápido.

Kenta y Madoka lo llamaron pero él no hacia ni caso ─ ¡Mi padre es el mejor blader del mundo! ¡No te metas con él! ─Pegasus embistió de frente a L Drago ─Como te dije, eres la única persona que jamás perdonaré ¡Ataca Pegasus! ─ ¿Qué historia había entre Ginga y Ryuuga? Resultaba obvio que habían tenido ya roces en el pasado ─ ¡Voy a ganar ¡Te aplastaré! ─ahí estaba la mayor prueba del cambio de Ginga, mi Ginga nunca reconocería el destrozar al oponente como una verdadera batalla bey… ¿qué le habían hecho a mi adorado niño?

¡Juro que ese desquiciado me las iba a pagar por hacerle esto a mi Ginga!... fuese lo que fuese.

Los chicos trataron de calmarlo y que escuchara razones pero no hubo caso ─no necesito una plan ─le gritó a Madoka ─voy a darle todavía más poder, le daré tal cantidad de poder que no sabrá lo que lo golpeó ¡Lo destruiré!

─Jamás en mi vida había visto actuar a Ginga así ─comentó Benkei

─No, ninguno… está pasando algo raro con él ─ese chico que gritaba frente a mí definitivamente no era el Ginga que yo conocía y quería, ese chico estaba segado por el odio y la ira.

─Esto es grave, si sigue de ese modo Pegasus será destruido ─volvió a decir Benkei.

─ ¡No te detengas Pegasus, sigue rechazándolo!

¿Acaso está era la forma en que yo actuaba al regresar del Cañon Lobo?... ¿Así me veía luego de perderme a mí mismo en aquella cruel experiencia?... … De ser así ya sabía lo que debía hacer para ayudar a mi Ginga pero no podía hacer nada ahora mismo.

Ryuuga solo reía como el lunático que era ─bien, ahí está el poder, muestra más furia ¡Furia! Mientras más furia tengas, mucho más poder va a ganar L Drago.

Más rayos caían en el BeyStadium.

Doji siguió con sus cuentos raros sobre como L Drago se alimentaba de la energía de otros y que por eso Ryuuga había quedado en reposo luego de tomarlo, pero ahora se estaba alimentando de Pegasus y de la descontrolada energía del Ginga hambriento de venganza y destrucción que Ryuuga había creado con sus palabras.

El viento soplaba como nunca, incluso peor que en el combate que tuve con Ginga, y los rayos seguían cayendo.

─ ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Más, más! ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con tan débiles ataques? ─le seguía provocando Ryuuga ─estás siendo muy cobarde ─canturreó como un idiota.

─ ¡Ya basta, ya basta, YA BASTA! ─le gritó Ginga de vuelta.

─Miren, está… provocando la furia de Ginga apropósito ─ese maldito parasito trataba de drenar toda la energía de mi Ginga.

Kenta empezó a llorar, diciendo que ese no era el Ginga que conocía, que estaba mal su forma de actuar, le grito que parara pero él no parecía oírlo siquiera.

─Maniobra Oscura: Golpe Mordida Voladora del Emperador Dragón.

" _¡¿Qué cosa, dijo…. Maniobra Oscura?_ "

Un rayo calló y los tres dragones de L Drago atacaron a Pegasus sin piedad, enterrándolo en el suelo del estadio con fuerza tal que rompió el piso, dejando de girar mientras L Drago continuaba su rotación por la pendiente del campo como si nada.

─ ¿Qué? ─Ginga calló de rodillas… ¿en serio mi Ginga había… perdido contra ese sujeto con complejo de rey?

No iba a soportarlo más. Sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran corrí a su lado, quise poner mis manos en sus hombros al verlo allí, caído, con su espíritu quebrado… pero solo me hinqué en una rodilla junto a él.

─Eso fue divertido Ginga, sí ─habló aquel lunático ─muchas gracias por llenar a L Drago con tu furia, el espíritu de un blader es su comida favorita ─los demás se acercaron también.

─Parece que el que ayudó a Ryuuga a recuperarse por completo fuiste tú mismo, otra vez la ironía juega a nuestro favor ─se regodeó esa sabandija de Doji ─permíteme agradecerte de corazón Ginga ─los ojos perdidos de mi pelirrojo se desviaron hacia él.

Ryuuga regresó a la azotea y le mandó a Doji irse para seguir con no sé qué planes y este le siguió como perro obediente, ahora me cuestionaba quien era el mandamás detrás de todo esto. Quise ir tras ellos y darles una soberana paliza pero hasta yo sabía que ahora mismo no lograría nada… y Ginga me necesitaba.

─Lo ayudé a recuperarse ─me giré a verlo en cuanto empezó a murmurar ─yo lo ayudé, es mi culpa que L Drago haya vuelto ─sus ojos habían vuelto a su color ámbar natural, pero ahora temblaban desesperanzados y llenos de lágrimas ─lo siento padre.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las gotas saladas caer hasta el piso, era la primera vez que veía a Ginga llorar.

Kenta le susurró un "no llores" pero de nada servía.

Aunque debía admitir que su carita se veía aún más linda de lo usual bañada en lágrimas ¡nadie tenía el derecho de hacer sufrir a mi Ginga de esa forma!

─Ginga ─lo llamé en un susurro y esta vez sí puse mi mano en su hombro al ver que pasaba de mi ─calma… todo va a estar bien ─fue lo único que pude decirle en voz baja. Me sorprendí cuando Ginga se arrojó a llorar en mi pecho, sus dolorosos lamentos me hicieron doler el corazón. Escuché que murmuró mi nombre por lo bajo mientras seguía llorando ─aquí estoy ─le susurré sin que más nadie nos escuchara.

─Ginga ─lo llamó Kenta, en ese momento sentí que su peso entre mis brazos aumentaba… me di cuenta de que se había desmayado en mi pecho.

─Se-se desmayó ─les informé a los otros tres, acomodándolo un poco mejor entre mis brazos, viendo su rostro algo rojo y empapado en lágrimas.

─Pobrecillo, ha dejado toda su energía atrás en ese combate ─dijo Madoka, arrodillándose frente a nosotros, poniendo una mano en la frente del chico ─creo que tiene fiebre ¡debemos llevarlo de vuelta a casa y pronto!

Vi que Benkei se acercaba para tomarlo así que me apresuré y lo acomodé en mi espalda con cuidado ─Kyouya amigo, déjame llevarlo.

─Olvídalo Benkei salgamos de aquí ya ─miré a mi Ginga, su rostro se acomodaba en mi hombro ─este lugar me está poniendo de malas ─corrí por el camino de regreso, Ginga no pesaba mucho realmente pero esperaba que el elevador ahora si funcionara.

Los demás me siguieron sin rechistar y nos fuimos de vuelta al taller de Madoka, por suerte era de noche y no llamábamos mucho la atención a pesar de que llevaba a un chico desmayado en mi espalda.

Madoka me dijo que lo llevara a una habitación del lugar, allí le quitamos la bufanda y chamarra, luego le pusimos una toalla pasada por agua fría en su frente.

─Es muy tarde, debo volver a casa… aunque quisiera quedarme con Ginga ─se lamentó Kenta.

─No te preocupes Kenta, puedes venir mañana a ver cómo sigue, lo cuidaremos ─le dijo Madoka.

─De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana ─se despidió el niño, saliendo del lugar.

Madoka y Benkei lo despidieron, yo simplemente me senté en la cama a su lado, sentía ganas de llevar mi mano a su cabellera y acariciarla… pero no iba a hacerlo frente a los otros dos.

El estómago de Benkei rugió ─también deberías irte a casa Benkei ─le dije sin verlos.

Luego de algunos comentarios lo convencí y se fue, luego de asegurarle que no volvería a desaparecerme a lo cual rodé los ojos.

─ ¿No tienes hambre, Kyouya? ─me preguntó Madoka tímidamente ─ ¿o quieres descansar? Recuerdo que estabas herido.

─Me quedaré aquí ─sentencié.

─Yo, bueno, avísame si necesita algo o si despierta Ginga, repararé a Pegasus y me tomará mucho tiempo ─dijo ella, tomando a Pegasus.

─De acuerdo ─asentí simplemente, la mecánica salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas me cercioré de que estábamos solos me incliné un poco frente a su rostro, acariciando sus cabellos y mejilla con mi mano derecha ─Ginga… ─susurré mientras entrecerraba mis ojos, inclinándome de a poco ─mi Ginga ─finalmente junté mi boca con sus labios.

Los labios de Ginga eran suaves, tiernos como petalos de flor. Colé despacio mi lengua entre sus labios, su boca estaba cálida y su sabor era único, delicioso como la miel.  
Sentía que podría estar la vida así entera, la boca de Ginga era adictiva para mí, mi lengua separarse de la cálida y dulce cavidad de mi Ginga.

Cuando me separé para respirar, no sin antes succionar con delicadeza el labio inferior, descubrí que las bellas orbes ámbar estaban entreabiertas, mirándome con sorpresa y algo aturdido. Creo que el color se me bajó del rostro, no contaba con que él se despertara.

─ ¿Ky-Kyouya? ─susurró con debilidad, llevándose una mano a los labios, húmedos y rojizos por mis besos.

─ ¿Gi-Ginga? ─apreté las sabanas bajo mi mano izquierda, abriendo los ojos al máximo ─yo…yo-yo ─me sentía temblar ¿qué pensaría Ginga ahora de mí? ¡¿Qué haría?!

No quise quedarme a esperar la sarta de cosas que me diría tras mi atrevimiento por lo que me levanté de la cama bruscamente y me dispuse a irme de la habitación.

Estaba en eso cuando un jalón en la base de mi gabardina verde detuvo mi huida. Me giré a ver como Ginga se levantaba en un antebrazo con algo de esfuerzo mientras que con la otra mano me jalaba la chaqueta ─Kyouya ─me llamó en voz baja.

─ ¿Qué-qué quieres?

Ginga se mordió los labios y me miró con las cejas arqueadas ─no te vayas… no me dejes solo ─esa carita… maldito sea por ser tan adorable, sus ojos temblaban, se notaba adormilado… ¿sería consciente de eso cuando pasara la fiebre?

─Ginga… ─sin saber bien que hacer, regresé a sentarme a su lado ─… ¡!

Ginga se sentó bien en la cama y me estampó un beso algo torpe y brusco pero delicioso. Su boca tibio y dulce me fascinaba, mi lengua se coló casi de inmediato, rozando y enrollándose con la de mi adorable pelirrojo.

─No me dejes solo… Kyouya ─me pidió de nuevo cuando nos separamos para respirar antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

─Mi Ginga.

 **Hola, este es el primer fic de este anime que escribo, le puse mi cariño y esfuerzo porque esta pareja me gusta mucho, al ver el anime pienso que son muy shippeables. A Ginga le gusta estar siempre cerca de Kyouya, desea su aprobación y ser todo lo que fuerte que pueda para poder ser un digno rival suyo y eso me parece adorable 3**

 **Ja ne~nya**


End file.
